Memories
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: In a battle with Zach the brother's both get hurt after they separate! Both brother's are found by different families and are taken to the hospital where they both end up with amnesia and try to move on with their lives in their new families feeling like something was missing! Will they ever get their memories back and find each other and get revenge on Zach?
1. Chapter 1

**Memories:**

**By: Taralynn Wakelin**

The sun shone onto the surface of the small, quiet lake warming it as he looked down on it from his spot on the small cliff above it. He shielded his brown eyes, with one of his hands as he starred at the clear water he smiled to himself. He backed away and running a hand through his short, brown hair he returned to the spot where his best friend, and older brother stood smiling, his brother spoke as he joined him.

"Is it all clear?" His brother asked an excited gleam in his blue eyes.

"All clear!" He answered smiling back.

"Let's _do_ this!" His brother yelled brushing strand's of his short, blond hair out of his eyes. "You _ready_ bro?"

"Oh, _yeah_!" He answered. "On the count of three, ready?"

"_Count it down_!"

"One…two…_three_!" He yelled, as both brother's ran full speed towards the cliff without slowing, then at the last minute they jumped off falling into the water laughing.

They landed with two splashes and second's later they resurfaced smiling, his brother yelled out his happiness as he just laughed. They swam and splashed each other until an hour later they got out and sat on the grass to dry off, after awhile his brother spoke.

"You want to do it _again_?" His brother asked smiling.

"_Race _you to the top!" He said getting up and racing for the cliff.

A couple of hour's later they decided to explore some more, so they began walking around just enjoying the quiet. As they walked they'd stop and watch all the animal's that busily went about their day-to-day activities, not really paying attention to the brother's.

The brother's separated, and as he watched some squirrel's running around while his brother was looking behind some bushes in a clearing not far from Chris.

"_Chris_!" His brother called out from behind the bushes.

"Yeah, Martin?" He answered, not really paying attention to the way he had called his name, until he didn't answer. "_Martin_?" He called again, still not getting an answer he got up and headed to look for him. "Martin _where_ are you? This _isn't_ funny bro!" Chris called out beginning to get worried; it _wasn't_ like Martin not to answer his calls.

As he neared the bushes he suddenly heard the sound of metal against metal, he got scared as he rushed into a clearing in time to see Martin standing by two, destroyed Zachbot's, Martin looked at him as he caught his breath before he spoke angrily.

"_Zachbot's_! They came out of _nowhere_ and caught me by surprise, before I could _warn_ you they grabbed me! _Where_ there's _Zachbot's_ there's always…_Zach_!"

"Are you _okay_ Martin?" Chris asked as he went up to him concerned.

"I'm _fine_! Come on we _need_ to find Zach and see what he's up to!"

"I'll call the team on the way!" Chris said as they headed in the direction the bot's had come from.

After 20 minute's they came to a clearing hidden behind some bushes and heard Zach yelling at his bot's to hurry up and capture the bear's he needed for his latest invention. They looked through the bushes and saw the bot's forcing two, large, male bear's into a cage, the bear's fought back. Having seen enough the brother's confronted Zach, stopping him from capturing the bear's who quickly escaped while the bot's were distracted. Angrily Zach turned to the brother's they smiled at him, he began to yell at them for once _again_ ruining his plan's, the brother's were _enjoying_ messing with him they just smiled.

"_Again_? _Why_ do you _Wild Ratt's_ always ruin my plans?"

"Its _so_ much fun, that's why!" Martin said smiling.

"_When_ are you going to _stop_ trying to capture animals? You _always_ fail Zach, why _not_ just give up?" Chris asked unable to stop smiling.

"Let's see how well you two do against my Zachbot's?" Zach laughed as he sent his bot's after them.

"Let's have some _fun_ Chris!" Martin said laughing as the bot's advanced on them.

"Let's _do_ this!" Chris said as they began to fight the bot's, their smile's _never_ leaving their face's, _nothing_ was more fun to the brother's than messing with Zach and his plan's.

Once again like usual, the brother's quickly gained the upper hand, seeing they were winning the battle Zach jumped on one of his bot's and took off into the tree's, Chris saw.

"Martin! _Zach_!" Chris yelled.

"I _see_ him! Come on let's go after him!" Martin said as they began chasing after him.

They followed him fighting Zachbot's on the way, during the battle both brother's Creature pods were accidentally turned on without them knowing about it. Their pod's recorded the whole battle, as they closed in on Zach the brother's decided to separate and go after him from both sides. They ran off in separate direction's, Zach realized this and tried going right to lose Chris first. Chris chased Zach, and saw a small tree that would be just the right size for Chris to jump off and onto the bot Zach was on. As Chris raced after Zach and climbed the tree he _never_ noticed the Zachbot closing in on him, until he jumped off the tree towards Zach. Once in midair Chris was slammed hard from behind the pain from impact stunned him and he fell quickly to the ground smashing his head off a large rock, he lay beside it unmoving. Zach saw the fall, turned around, and went over to where he still lay; he smiled at his body believing he had killed him he spoke.

"You _lose_ Green Guy! One _dead_, one to _kill_!" Zach said as he smiled, suddenly he heard Martin closing in on him from the left, and quickly took off to _finally_ finish him off too.

He soon found Martin standing in a tree, this one was bigger than the one his brother had been in, Martin didn't see him yet too busy fighting two Zachbot's. Using this distraction, he waited until the bot's had lured him out further onto the branch, once he was in position Zach bumped the branch. Martin unprepared for the impact couldn't keep his balance and fell from the tree hitting three other branches on his way down. The last branch he had smashed his head off before landing on the ground unmoving just like his brother had. Zach watched him fall smiling, he couldn't believe how _easy_ it was to get rid of them, both brother's had made it _easier_ by climbing into trees. He looked down at Martin's lifeless body and congratulated himself on doing what no one else could before.

"_I_ Zach Varmitech, have done what _no one_ has been able too…I _exterminated_ both those pathetic Wild Ratt's! With both of them now _dead_, I'm free to do whatever I choose! Zachbot's, back to the ship we're going home!" Zach said smiling as they took off leaving the brother's where they fell.

**Meanwhile:**

An hour later a young, married couple were walking through the woods, on their way to the small lake that was there. They were going there to have a picnic and spend the day relaxing, as they rounded a corner the wife spotted something laying on the ground. She told her husband who brushed her off telling her it was probably just an animal, and they continued walking until as they got closer she spotted a hand and quickly told him.

"Thomas, that's _not_ an animal! Look, there's a _hand_! It's a _person_ we have to see they need help!" She said concerned.

"You're right Kari!" Thomas said as they rushed over to him, Thomas knelt by him and checked for a pulse. "Kari, call 911! He's _alive_, but _hurt_! I'll try and stop the bleeding from his head!" He said as he took out the picnic blanket and put pressure on his head, while Kari made the call, he looked at Chris closely. "What _is_ that thing?" Thomas wondered looking at his Creature suit confused.

Further in the forest a young family of three were hiking through the wood's, the husband and wife pointed out all the animals to their young, five year old daughter as they walked. They came to a clearing and seeing the large tree in the middle of it the little girl asked her parent's if she could climb it, they told her no it was too high. She then asked if she could go play under it and they agreed so together they began walking towards it. As they neared the tree the little girl let go of her dad's hand and ran towards it, but stopped when she spotted Martin lying unmoving and quickly told her parent's.

"Mommy, daddy there's a _man_ lying on the ground!"

"Maybe he's having a rest sweetie?" Her mom suggested smiling.

"No mommy, I think he fell his arm look's _funny_!" She answered.

"Amanda honey, you stay right here with mommy okay? I'll go see if he's alright!"

"Be careful Billy please!"

"I will Sarah!" He said as he walked over to where Martin lay so still, he knelt and checked for a pulse, he found one, but looking at him he knew he was seriously hurt. "Sarah, call 911! He's _alive_, but _hurt_!" He said as he took off his jacket and tried to stop the bleeding coming from his head, as Sarah called Amanda joined her father and spoke.

"Daddy? What's he _wearing_? It's _funny_ looking!" She asked pointing to Martin's Creature suit.

**Later:**

A couple hour's later both brother's were resting comfortably in their hospital room's at _different_ hospitals. At the scene both brother's had been taken out of their Creature suit's by the EMT's, so they could be stabilized before transfer to the hospital. Concerned both families had followed their ambulance's and waited for any news on them. Their doctor's talked to them and told them their injuries; both brother's had many cuts and bruise's all over their bodies, only their head injury though needed stitches. Both brothers had broken ribs, Chris had broken two, Martin had broken three. Chris also had a sprained right ankle, and Martin had a broken left arm, luckily _none_ of their injuries were serious or life threatening. The families were relieved, their doctor's told them they were resting now and for them to go home they could visit them the next day. The next morning both brother's woke _very_ sore, and _very_ confused about where they were, their doctor's were told about them being awake. They checked them over, but during their exam's both doctor's noticed something wasn't right with both the brother's. The brother's acted weird, and when questioned about what happened neither brother could remember. Concerned the doctor's asked them a series of question's ranging from the year, to their name and age among others, and again _neither_ could remember _anything_ and their doctor's discovered they had amnesia.

**With The Team:**

It had been _too_ long! One or both brother's should of checked in by now, the sun was setting and there was _no_ sign of either of them, she began to pace again as Jimmy watched just as concerned about the brother's. Just then the door's to the control room opened and Aviva turned upset ready to yell at the brother's for making her worry, _but_ hug them knowing they both were okay, she turned to the door and began yelling.

"Martin and Chris Kratt do you two have any…" She stopped when she saw it was only Koki. "Oh, I'm sorry Koki! I thought you were the brother's."

"_Still_ no sign of them?" Koki asked.

"Nope! Where could they be?" Jimmy asked worried.

"This is the bro's we're talking about guys! I'm sure they're fine, and just decided to camp in the forest for the night guy's?" Koki suggested.

"Maybe you're right! Come on let's have some dinner huh?" Aviva said.

That night despite their effort's to reassure themselves the brother's were okay, none of them could sleep. By the time the sun rose the next morning Koki was already at her computer trying to locate them with their Creature pod's _again_. As Aviva paced, and Jimmy sat nervously Koki _finally_ managed to get a signal, a faint one, but a signal nonetheless, she quickly stood up and told them about her discovery.

"I _found_ them! The signal _isn't_ strong, but I still found them! Come on let's go check on them!" Koki said as they quickly left, hoping they both were okay.

After arriving in the area the signals were coming from they got out of the Createrra, looked around, and saw no sign of either brother anywhere. They began walking around both Aviva and Koki keeping track of the brother's signals, they all called out to them. They got no response, so they continued walking around following the signal, the signal grew stronger as they neared where Chris fell, all three were worried Koki spoke upset.

"I don't _understand_? The signal say's Chris should be _right_ here!"

"I'm going to keep following Martin's signal, _maybe_ Chris dropped his pod and is with Martin?" Aviva said as she walked further into the tree's hoping she was right.

"Jimmy do you see anything?" Koki asked her back to him. "_Jimmy_?" She asked again turning around when he didn't answer. "JZ are you _okay_?" She asked worried seeing him kneeling by a rock, she quickly joined him and froze he looked at her as he spoke.

"Its Chris' Creature suit and Creature pod!"

"Guy's! I found…" Koki cut her off scared.

"Martin's Creature suit and Creature pod?" She asked as she looked at her.

"How…_how_ did you know?" Aviva asked really scared now.

"We found Chris' too!" Jimmy answered.

"They wouldn't just _leave_ them out here!" Aviva said upset. "That's _not_ all I found though…I found _blood_! Martin's _hurt_!"

"There's blood here _too_! _Both_ brother's are _hurt_…what happened out here?" Koki asked.

"Let's get their Creature pod's back to the Tortuga, maybe they can tell us what's going on?" Aviva said as they raced back to the Tortuga.

Once at the ship Aviva got to work trying to access the video's on their pods. Finally a half hour later she managed to get both videos. On a split screen they watched as the brother's fought Zachbot's, before giving chase after Zach and then they separated. They watched as Chris tried to get to Zach, but ended up unmoving on the ground and Zach smiling as he spoke of him being dead before leaving. Then they saw Martin unaware of what happened to Chris still chasing Zach, only to be knocked out of a tree to the ground unmoving. Zach was proud of getting rid of the brother's, he then just left them, Aviva turned the videos off none of them spoke, until it _finally_ hit them they were _gone_!

"Martin, and Chris are…_gone_!" Aviva said as she ran out of the room crying.

"Zach _killed_ them! They're _really _gone!" Jimmy said softly as he just walked out upset.

Despite Koki's sadness, she knew the world needed to know two of its heroes were gone, she wouldn't say who killed them, but she needed to do this. So, through her tear's and grief she sent the message to the world that the Kratt brother's were gone before she lay her head on her keyboard and cried.

**Two Day's Later:**

After discovering the brother's had amnesia their doctor's talked to the families that found them, after explaining the situation, both families asked what would happen to them when released. Their doctor's _couldn't_ give them any answer's, they had _none_, so the families after visiting with the brother's went home and talked. All of them were concerned about them, and after a long talk they decided the brother's would stay with them until their memory returned. The day of their release they went to the hospital and spoke with their doctor's getting everything sorted out before they took them home.

**With Chris:**

As he waited for his nurse to bring him his release paper's he sat on his bed deep in thought trying to make himself remember something, _anything_, but all he got was a headache. From the _moment_ he woke in his hospital room he had tried to remember who he was, or _anything_ about his life, but _couldn't_! His doctor told him he had amnesia from hitting his head on a rock, and to not rush it or push himself to remember it would happen on its own. That was _easy_ for him to say, he _wasn't_ the one unable to remember even his own name! At least he had visitors, a kind, young couple who had found him in the forest and got him help. They had visited him everyday while he was in the hospital, he really liked them and felt comfortable with both of them, and they both felt the exact same way about him. He was _scared_ that he was being released, where would he go? He had _no_ memory, _no_ money, _no_ ID…_he didn't exist_! He felt his tear's building, when a knock came to his door, he got himself together before calling out to his visitor.

"Come in!" He called as he turned to face the door.

"Hey you!" Kari said smiling as she came in. "So, we hear you're getting out of here today! That's _great_!" She said so happy for him.

"Oh, yeah…_great_!" Chris said quietly.

"What's wrong?" She asked sitting beside him.

"I'm just _scared_! I…I don't know who I' am, or where I'm even going to go!"

"All set?" Thomas asked coming into the room with a wheelchair.

"For what?" Chris asked confused.

"Well…you're coming home with us!" Kari said taking his hand.

"I' am? You don't even know me! I couldn't, I'm sorry!" Chris said touched.

"You know Kari he's right!" Thomas said smiling.

"He is?" Kari asked confused.

"Yeah, we don't _even_ know his name! So _technically_ we don't know him!"

"That's right! So…what's your name?" Kari asked smiling.

"_What_? I told you I _can't_ remember it!" Chris said confused.

"We know…why not pick one? After all we need to call you something?"

"Pick one? Kari I…I don't know?" Chris said unsure.

"Why _not_? Just until you get your memory back!" Thomas said smiling as he patted Chris on his shoulder. "It'll be fine!"

"I can't, I'm sorry!" Chris said looking away.

"Okay…then I'll pick one for you?" Kari said smiling as she stood before him. "Hmm, you look like a…Billy? No…how about Sam? Or what about…Robert?" Kari said starring at him. "Yeah, I like _Robert_! What about you guy's?"

"Robert…I _like_ it! What about _you_?" Thomas said smiling as he asked Chris.

"I…I guess its okay!" Chris answered smiling.

"Good! Now that that's settled, let's get you out of here huh?" Thomas said.

"Thank you both!" Chris said smiling grateful for their support, Kari hugged him before Thomas helped Chris into the wheelchair while Kari grabbed Chris' crutches and they left the hospital.

**With Martin:**

Today he was being released, he stood looking out the window he was _scared_. He had _no_ name, _no_ ID, _no_ money, _no_ memory, and nowhere to go! Since waking in the hospital he had spent every minute he had alone trying to bring his memory back, _nothing_ worked. His doctor had told him he had amnesia, and told him not to rush it or push himself, his memory would return he just needed to be patient. That was _easy_ for him to say, he wasn't a _stranger_ in his _own_ body! At least he had had company while he was in the hospital, the kind family who had found him after his fall and gotten him help. He liked them all very much, and they had grown close to him as well, the young daughter Amanda had become _very_ attached to Martin, he was like an Uncle to her. She called him _Uncle _and no one corrected her, she knew he _wasn't_ really family, so he became her _adopted_ Uncle. He looked forward to their visit's, when they visited he _didn't_ have to think about his amnesia, he could enjoy being with his friend's. His thoughts were interrupted by his door opening, he turned to see Amanda come in smiling, she ran to him and careful of his injuries hugged him. A few second's later Sarah, and Billy came in with a wheelchair, after greeting them Amanda spoke about him getting out, she smiled.

"You can go home now Uncle! Mommy and daddy say you're _still_ hurt, but are okay to go home!" She said as she held his hand.

"That's _great_!" He said trying to be happy for her.

"Why are you sad Uncle?"

"I'm sad because I…I don't know where my home _is_!" Martin answered.

"Oh, you still have am…amn…what's it called again daddy?"

"Amnesia honey! Uncle can't remember _anything_ right now because he hit his head remember?" Billy said smiling sadly at Martin, he smiled back.

"I _remember_! Can I tell Uncle his surprise now?"

"Surprise? _What_ surprise?" Martin asked smiling.

"Go ahead honey!" Sarah said smiling too.

"Mommy and daddy said _you're_ coming to live at _our_ house!"

"Your…_your_ house?" Martin said shocked looking at Billy and Sarah who smiled.

"Yep! You're staying with us until you get your memory back!" Billy said.

"That's _very_ kind of you, but I _can't_ I'm sorry!" Martin said as he sat on his bed.

"Why not? Don't you like us Uncle?" Amanda asked upset.

"I like you all _very_ much, its just I'm a _stranger_! I couldn't let you do that!"

"Well, we can _fix_ that easily enough! All you need is a name!" Billy said.

"I _can't_ remember my name!" Martin said sadly.

"Well, until you do, why not just pick one?" Sarah suggested.

"I don't know!" Martin said unsure.

"Can I pick Uncle?" Amanda asked smiling.

"Okay, then you pick one for me!" Martin said smiling.

"What about…Tom? Or Bobby…or Ben? I like _Ben_!" Amanda said smiling.

"Well? What do you think?" Billy asked as Martin thought about it.

"I _like_ it! Just call me _Ben_!" Martin said smiling. "Thank you guys!"

"Great! Ben it is! Come on let's get you home!" Billy said as Martin got into the wheelchair and they left the hospital.

**Two Week's Later:**

As Martin and Chris settled into their new lives, the world who knew the Kratt brother's mourned for them with Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy. They stayed in the forest in the Tortuga only leaving to get supplies. By staying in the forest surrounded by nature and the animal's the brother's had _loved_ enough to _die_ protecting they felt _close_ to them. They _tried_ to move on, but _none_ of them could they had lost their _brother's_ and didn't know _how_ to let them go! They tried to continue doing the thing's they loved to do, but nothing seemed to matter anymore. One day two week's later Aviva was reading more condolence's from people who had loved the brother's and suddenly she realized if they _didn't_ snap out of their depression they'd _never_ be able to move on with their lives.

"Koki, Jimmy I think its time to talk!" She said closing her laptop.

"About _what_?" Jimmy asked.

"About letting the brother's _go_?" She answered gently.

"You're right! Its time we _honour_ them instead of mourn them!" Koki added.

"How do we do that?" Jimmy asked.

"First of all we need to _stop_ acting like we have been! Its going to be _hard_, but we _owe_ it to them to try!" Aviva said smiling sadly.

"We lost our brother's, but they'll live on through us! Moving on _doesn't_ mean we have to forget them!" Koki said gently.

"I know! Let's get our favourite picture of them and tell our favourite memory of them tonight under the star's in a sort of mock funeral?" Jimmy suggested smiling sadly.

"JZ that's a _great_ idea! Come on let's go get ready!" Aviva said smiling.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**With Chris:**

He sat on the back porch just enjoying nature, he _didn't_ know if he liked nature or animals, but he did feel _connected_ somehow to them and felt at _complete_ peace when with them. Since waking two week's ago his memories stayed hidden, and _no_ matter what he did nothing unburied them. It was so frustrating, but now two week's later fully healed physically he had _finally_ adjusted to his new life with Thomas and Kari. He _even_ found himself _not_ caring about uncovering his past. His thoughts were interrupted by Kari coming home from work, she came outside and smiling sat beside him he spoke.

"How was work?"

"Good, the store has gotten busier now that we put out that new catalogue!"

"I _knew_ I'd find you out here!" Thomas said smiling as he joined them.

"You did?" Chris asked smiling as Thomas sat.

"Of course, you're _always_ out here!" He answered smiling. "Hey, I have a great idea! Let's go out to dinner and a movie huh?"

"That _is_ a great idea! What do you think Robert?"

"I don't know…" Chris began, but Thomas cut him off smiling.

"Why not? You _haven't_ been out of the house since we brought you here, it'll do you good to get out Robert I promise!" Thomas said.

"Okay then, let's go!" Chris agreed.

"_Great_!" Kari began as they went inside. "Oh, I _almost_ forgot! Remember that Green jacket you saw in the order catalogue from my store?" She asked, Chris nodded. "Well, I knew how much you liked it when you saw it when you were helping me with order's…so I bought it for you! It came in this morning!" She said smiling as she gave him it.

"Thanks Kari, you _didn't_ have too!" Chris said trying it on.

"You're welcome, I hope you like it?" She asked watching him.

"I do! It's _perfect_!" Chris said smiling.

"I do have _one_ question though?" Kari said.

"What?"

"_Why_ do you insist on wearing _only_ Green?" She asked smiling.

"I…I don't know! I just _really_ like that color, ever since I woke in the hospital I've been…I don't know _connected_ to it! It's _stupid_, I know!" Chris said feeling silly.

"It's _not_ stupid Robert! Maybe the color, your love and knowledge of nature and animal's are _all_ part of your past?" Thomas suggested.

"Maybe? I just _wish_ I could remember!" Chris said sadly.

"You will, just give it time! Come on let's go have some fun and take your mind off thing's!" Kari said gently.

**With Martin:**

After moving in with his family Martin tried to adjust to his new life, it worked during the day when he could occupy himself, but at night he was alone with his thoughts. In bed he would try to make himself remember something, but _nothing_ happened. He would get so frustrated with himself for not being able to remember anything, not even his own name! It had been two week's since he moved in with them and his wound's had completely healed, except for his arm which would need another couple of week's. During his time with his family Martin found himself drawn to nature and animal's in the backyard, he found all his stress and frustration's went _away_ when he was surrounded by nature and animal's it was like he _belonged_ in it! One night Martin was laying on a blanket in the backyard with Amanda, while Sarah home from work sat nearby on the deck listening to Martin tell Amanda about lightening bugs. As he told her, Amanda asked how he knew so much about nature and animal's, he sighed sadly and told her he didn't know she took his hand and snuggled into him and asked why he was so sad.

"Uncle Ben?"

"Yeah, Amanda Panda?" He asked looking at her.

"Are you _sad_ that you can't remember anything?" She asked innocently.

"Amanda, you _shouldn't_ ask Uncle Ben that honey!" Sarah said.

"Its okay Sare, she meant _no_ harm! Yeah, Amanda honey I' am!"

"I'm _sorry_ you can't remember Uncle Ben!"

"Me too, Amanda Panda, _me too_!"

"Hey gang!" Billy said smiling as he joined them.

"Daddy! You're home from work!" Amanda said smiling getting up and ran to him hugging him. "Did you bring Uncle Ben's present?"

"Present? _What_ present?" Martin asked as he joined them on the deck.

"Remember that jacket you saw in that catalogue we got in the mail?" Sarah asked. "The Blue one?"

"Oh, _yeah_! The one from that little store here in town?" Martin asked.

"That's the one! Anyway, we got it for you as a _cheer-up_ present!" Billy said smiling as he handed it to Martin. "We hope you like it?"

"I do! Thank you, you _didn't_ need to though!"

"I know, but we _wanted_ too!" Sarah said smiling as she hugged him.

"Uncle Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you pick _Blue_?"

"I…I don't know really, it _felt_ right I guess!"

"You know Ben, your love and knowledge of animals and nature, as well as your love of the color Blue might _all_ be part of your past?" Billy suggested.

"Maybe…I _wish_ I could remember though!" Martin said sadly.

"You will sweetie, just give it time okay?" Sarah said gently.

"Okay!" Martin agreed.

"I know gang! Let's go out for dinner and a movie huh?" Billy said.

"I…I don't know?" Martin said.

"Come on Ben, you haven't been out of the house since we brought you here!" Sarah said smiling.

"Please Uncle?" Amanda asked.

"Alright, alright! Let's go!" Martin said smiling as they went to get ready.

**Later:**

After having a nice dinner both families went to the theatre, they arrived at the same time, but _didn't_ run into each other. As Chris and his family bought tickets, Martin and Amanda waited in line for snacks. As Chris walked past them, he heard Martin talking to Amanda and froze, there was something _familiar_ about that voice, Kari spoke to him.

"Robert? _What's_ wrong?"

"That _voice_…it sound's _familiar_!"

"Voice? What _voice_ Robert?" Thomas asked.

"A _man's_ voice…he sounded so _familiar_!"

"Really? _What_ man?" Kari asked as all three began looking around, but Martin and Amanda were already gone. "Is he _still_ here?"

"I…I don't know? I _never_ saw him, I _only_ heard him and if I did see him I _wouldn't_ have _recognized_ him anyway!" Chris said upset.

"Come on Robert, let's go get our seats." Kari said gently taking his hand.

The families went to see the _same_ movie, but _never_ saw each other. After it was over while Martin helped get Amanda ready to go Chris passed behind them into the group of people leaving as he did he spoke to Thomas and Kari. Hearing his voice Martin froze, that voice was somehow _familiar_ to him, he stood quickly and tried to find the man it belonged to. Unable to he became frustrated Sarah saw him and concerned asked if he was okay, he told them about the man's voice as he continued to look for the man.

"That _man_…his voice was so _familiar_ to me!" Martin said looking around, but they had already left, Billy spoke happily about the man as he too looked around.

"Did you _see_ him? He could _know_ you?"

"No, I _didn't_…besides even if I did I _wouldn't_ know him!" Martin said frustrated.

"Don't be _discouraged_ honey! Come on let's go home!" Kari said gently as she took his hand and they left.

They all left the theatre, but once at the car's Chris remembered he forgot his jacket, and Amanda forgot her favourite doll. Chris returned for his jacket, and Martin went back for her doll. As Martin was leaving the theatre, Chris was going in and they accidentally bumped into each other, both apologized at the same time. Hearing the voice again they froze starring at each other, Chris took a deep breath before he spoke to Martin first.

"Do…do I _know_ you?"

"I don't know…I don't _think_ so! Do I _know_ you?" Martin answered.

"I…I don't know _either_! I _don't_ think I do?" Chris said.

"I'm Ben, who are you?"

"I'm Robert! I'm _sorry_, I must be _mistaken_!" Chris said.

"I'm _sorry_ too! I've _never_ met you before! I…I better go my family is waiting." Martin said leaving upset that the man had been another _dead end_, he went back to the car and got in Billy saw his sadness and asked him about it he was concerned.

"Ben, are you _okay_?"

"Actually…_no_! Remember that man I mentioned? Well, I bumped into him when I went back for Amanda's doll and he _didn't_ know me! It was another _dead end_!" Martin said.

"Aw, Ben honey, _don't_ worry! It'll all come back to you when you _least_ expect it!" Sarah said as she touched his cheek. "Don't _give_ up on yourself just yet _okay_?"

"Okay, I hope so Sarah, I _hope_ so!" Martin answered before they left for home.

After Martin left Chris just stood in the aisle way unmoving feeling like he'd _never_ get his memory back, his _one_ possibility was just another _dead end_! He grabbed his jacket and returned to the car and got in, seeing his sad face Kari asked him about it worried.

"Robert, are you _okay_?"

"Remember that man I told you about earlier?" Chris asked.

"The one who sounded familiar? Did you find him?" Thomas asked.

"Actually I _did_!"

"That's _great_! Did he _know_ you?" Kari asked.

"No…he _didn't_ actually! He told me he _didn't_ know me!"

"Oh, Robert we're _so_ sorry honey! _Don't_ let it get you down, your memory _will_ come back when you least expect it!" Kari said as she squeezed his hand.

"I _hope_ so Kari!" Chris said as they left and went home.

**A Month Later:**

One night a month later Chris was at home with his family watching TV, when as Thomas flipped through the channel's an interview with Zach was on. Seeing Zach he froze, Kari asked if he was okay, he didn't answer instead he asked if Thomas could turn it back to the interview. So he did turning the volume up as he did, the reporter was at Zach's home talking to him about his latest invention's. As Chris watched his memories struggled to break _free_, and as Zach show's the reporter his newest Zachbot, and gave it a command his memories broke free!

"_Zach_!" Chris shouted, just as the reporter spoke about the brother's being dead, and what he thought of his rival's being gone Chris stood quickly, he couldn't believe it.

"Robert? What _is_ it? What's _wrong_?" Kari asked concerned.

"Martin's…_dead_?" Chris said knowing _he_ was alive, but what the reporter said meant Martin _wasn't_. "_No_! He's…_dead_!"

"Robert _who's_ Martin?" Thomas asked just as worried.

"My…my name _isn't_ Robert, its Chris Kratt!"

"_What_? That _can't_ be right, the reporter said he was _dead_!" Kari said just as a picture of the brother's appeared on the screen. "It _is_ true! You _remember_ then?"

"I remember being in the forest with Martin…_my older brother_, we were exploring when…we found _Zach_ there! We chased him, Martin wanted to separate so we did. I was jumping off a tree at Zach, but I _must_ have been hit from behind…_Zach_ killed my brother!" Chris said as it _finally_ hit him, he sat down and began to cry as Kari and Thomas tried to comfort him.

**With Martin:**

A month later Martin, like Chris had forgotten about running into each other and he was sitting watching TV with Amanda, when he turned the channel and saw Zach. He turned the volume up and _couldn't_ take his eyes off Zach as he did his memories tried to break free, it was only when the Zachbot appeared that they _finally_ did! Martin stood and became angry, Amanda got scared and called to her parent's who came running just as the reporter spoke about the brother's being dead, Martin spoke to himself upset.

"_No_! Chris is…_dead_?"

"Ben? _What's_ wrong? Who's _Chris_?" Billy asked concerned.

"My name _isn't_ Ben…its Martin Kratt!" Martin said gently.

"You must be _mistaken_! That reporter said Martin's…_gone_!" Sarah said worried, just as a picture of the brother's was shown. "It _is_ true! Does that mean you _remember_?"

"I do! I remember _everything_! I was in the forest with Chris…_my younger brother_, we were exploring. We heard noise's coming from a clearing and found _Zach_, we confronted him and he took off so we followed him. It was my idea to separate, he found me in a tree and hit the branch I was on and I fell! He must have _killed_ Chris when we separated! Zach _killed_ my brother!" Martin said finally realizing that since _he_ was _alive_, that meant Chris _really_ was _dead_! He sat back down and began to cry as Sarah, Amanda, and Billy tried to comfort him.

**Later That Night:**

After calming down Martin told Billy, Sarah, and Amanda all about himself, Chris, the team, and their life. Amanda was afraid that now that he had his memory back he _wouldn't_ want her to call him _Uncle_, he smiled and reassured her she could, _only_ now she'd call him _Uncle Martin_! He put her to bed and told her a story of one of their adventure's, once she was asleep Martin watched her for a few minute's before he went back downstairs, Sarah saw him and as he sat on the couch beside her she spoke.

"Martin honey, we're _so_ glad you have your memory back, but it _was_ a pretty _crappy_ way for it to return! We're _so_ sorry about your brother!"

"So, what _happens_ now?" Billy asked gently.

"First off, I could _never_ thank you enough for what you have done for me! You three have become my _family_, and _no_ matter what happens I'll _always_ be grateful to you!"

"You're _leaving_ aren't you?" Billy asked sadly.

"Yes, but _not_ forever! I _need_ to go after Zach, he _killed_ my brother and I _need_ to make him pay for that! I'll be back as soon as I can _please_ understand I _need_ to do this!" Martin said sadly as he looked at them, hoping they would understand his need to do this.

"We understand, we _don't_ like it _or_ agree with it, but we understand! _Promise_ us you'll be careful Martin?" Sarah said squeezing his hand.

"I _promise_! I'm going to go pack, thank you both!" Martin said hugging them

**With Chris:**

After calming down Chris told Thomas and Kari all about himself, Martin, the team, and their life together. He _couldn't_ believe Martin was _dead_, he suddenly felt _very_ alone, even though he knew he _wasn't_. As they sat on the deck Kari spoke as she took his hand.

"Chris sweetie, we're _so_ sorry about the _crappy_ way you learned about Martin and got your memory back!" Kari said.

"Kari, Thomas I can _never_ thank you for what you did for me! You've become my _family_ and I'll _always_ be grateful!" Chris said.

"You're _leaving_ aren't you?" Thomas asked sadly.

"Yeah, but _not_ for good! I'll be back as _soon_ as I can, I _can't_ let Zach get away with _killing_ my brother!" Chris said sadly.

"Chris getting revenge on Zach _won't_ bring Martin back! We think it's a _bad_ idea, you could get _hurt_…but we understand!" Thomas said.

"Thank you! I'm going to go pack, I'm leaving in an hour." Chris said as he hugged them.

**Later:**

After Martin packed, he used the family's computer to find out where the team was, after he found out Sarah leant him her car and he left. When he arrived Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy were just returning from getting supplies. Hearing a car pull up they turned to see him standing there holding his bag. No one moved or spoke they just starred at each other, until Aviva dropped her bag and crying rushed to him they hugged. Koki, and Jimmy then dropped their bag's realizing he _was_ real and rushed to him and hugged him too. Unable to believe he was really there in front of them, they smiled and hugged Koki then asked what happened telling him they thought he was dead.

"Martin, you're _alive_! We thought you were _dead_! What happened? Is…is _Chris_ with you?" She asked hopefully.

"_No_!" Martin said becoming visibly tense and upset at the mention of his name. "Zach _killed_ him, and I'm going to make him _suffer_ for it!" Martin said clenching his fists.

"_What_ happened? _Where_ have you been?" Jimmy asked.

"Chris and I were chasing Zach, I told Chris we should separate to catch him by surprise. While we were…Zach _killed_ Chris, then he came after me! I was waiting for him in a tree, he found me and hit the branch I was on knocking me out of it I fell and hit my head. I woke up in the hospital with stitches in my head, cut's and bruises all over my body, three broken ribs, and a broken left arm! I also woke with amnesia, I had _no_ memory of who I was or what happened. I was found by a very kind family the Carter's; Billy, Sarah, and their _precious_ daughter Amanda, they found me and called 911! When I was released they took me in and they became my family, they helped me readjust to life with no memory! Then tonight I saw that interview Zach gave to show off his inventions and seeing the Zachbot brought my memory _back_! I had _no_ idea about Chris, until tonight so I came back to get my _revenge_ on Zach, he's _not_ getting away with this!" Martin said angrily as he went inside and headed for his room. Once there he put his bag on his bed and turned to look at Chris' thing's and sighed sadly feeling _empty_ without his brother. He took a deep breath and went to the control room where the others were waiting for him. Seeing him they met him halfway and he looked at them, Aviva spoke about his plan for Zach.

"So, you're _really _going after Zach? There's _nothing_ we can do or say to change your mind is there?" Aviva asked _already_ knowing the answer having known Martin for so long, he smiled sadly at them knowing their fear's about him going, he spoke.

"You guy's _know_ me too _well_!" Martin answered.

"We _had_ to try!" Jimmy said as he handed Martin his Creature suit, and Creature pod.

"I _promise_ I'll return! I _always_ keep my promises! You three _trust_ me right?"

"_Of course_! You _know_ that!" Koki answered the others agreed.

"_Good_! Okay, I'm going to go search for Zach's jet, in the interview he said he was _returning_ here to finish what he started the night we were…_killed_! I'll be in contact _every_ 10 minute's, don't worry I'll be coming home!" Martin assured them as he hugged them again before he left.

Once he was gone Aviva _couldn't_ help but worry; after all this time thinking he was _dead_ Martin _return's_ to them, _only_ to risk his life _again_ by going after _Zach_! They decided to go back outside and gather up the supplies they had dropped when Martin arrived. They had just gone outside when they saw another car pull up, confused they looked at each other before back at the car. When they looked back at the car the man was getting his bag from the backseat and once done he turned to face them, they all froze including the man. _Again_ no one moved or spoke as they starred at Chris, then just like they had done with Martin they dropped their bag's and crying rushed to Chris hugging him.

"Chris, you're _alive_!" Aviva said smiling through her tears.

"It's _so_ good to see you three too!" Chris said smiling.

"What _happened_? We thought you were _dead_?" Jimmy asked.

"After Martin and I went after Zach, Martin suggested we separate so we did! I hid on a small tree and waited for Zach, as he came near me I jumped, I must have been hit hard from behind by a Zachbot because I fell from midair and hit my head off a rock. I woke in the hospital with stitches in my head, cut's and bruise's all over my body, two broken ribs, and a sprained right ankle. I _also_ woke with amnesia, and _no_ memory of who I was or what happened, thankfully I had been found by a kind, young couple the Walters; Thomas and Kari. They got me help when they found me and when I was released they took me in and supported me while I worked on getting my memory back, they became my _family_. I had _no_ memory of anything until tonight, I saw the interview with Zach and when I heard him call the Zachbot my memory returned. I had _no_ clue what happened to Martin _until_ tonight!" Chris said upset.

"Chris there's something we _need_ to tell you…" Chris cut Koki off.

"Not now _please_ Koki! I'm _back_ now and the first thing I'm going to do is go get _revenge_ on Zach for taking my brother from me!" Chris said as he went inside and headed to his room. Once there he put his bag on his bed before he looked at Martin's things and his heart _ached_ knowing his brother was gone and _never_ coming back to him. He sighed sadly before he went and found the others in the control room Koki held his suit and pod.

"Chris, before you go you _need_ to listen to us _please_?" Jimmy tried again.

"Jimmy save it for when I get back _okay_? Look, I _know_ you're _worried_ about me, but I will return I _promise_! I've _never_ broken a promise to you guy's before and I'm _not_ about to start _now_! I will return, I'll check in _every_ 15 minute's you guy's _trust_ me right?"

"Of course we do CK, you _know_ that!" Aviva said.

"_Good_! Now I'm going to go search for Zach, the interview said he was coming back here! Please _just_ trust me and I'll see you soon!" Chris said as he hugged them before he left.

**Hour's Later:**

After both brother's left, the other's couldn't help, but smile; the brother's were _alive_ and they had their family _back_. The _only_ problem was _neither_ brother knew about the other, but they planned on fixing that problem the _first_ chance they both checked in. In the meantime they finally got the supplies from outside and put them away. The brother's like promised checked in at the time's they said they would. Each time they did the team would _try_ and tell them, but _neither_ brother would listen, and they couldn't tell them. Finally by sunrise Martin exhausted, and angry he didn't find Zach returned, _again_ they tried to tell him about Chris, but he continued to not listen. He then told them he was going to his room to sleep before going out again to search for Zach. The team were frustrated, and _hoped_ they'd have better luck with Chris! 10 minute's later Chris returned just as exhausted and angry as Martin at _not_ being able to find Zach either, and so the team tried to get him to listen. Like Martin though Chris refused to listen, Aviva had finally had enough as Chris went to leave to his room to sleep she spoke again.

"Chris, would you _stop_! You _need_ to listen to us _please_! Martin _isn't_ dead, he's…" The door opening cut her off, they all turned to see Martin standing there, the brother's starred at each other, neither spoke they weren't sure if they were imagining them Chris spoke.

"_Right there_!" Chris said with tears in his eyes.

"_Chris_?" Martin said tears in his eyes too, Martin rushed to him and Chris met him in the middle of the room and they hugged tightly, the team watched them no one spoke.

"You're _alive_? How…_how_ is this _possible_? They said you were _dead_!" Chris said as he pulled away. "_What's_ going on?"

"They said _you_ were dead _too_!" Martin answered before hugging him again. "Why _didn't _you _tell_ us?" Martin asked the others.

"We _tried_ to tell you! _Neither_ of you would _listen_ to us!" Koki answered smiling as the brother's hugged them too. "We're _so_ glad to have you both back!"

"So, if you _weren't_ dead, _where_ were you?" Chris asked as they all sat. "Have you been here the _whole_ time?"

"I'll go make us coffee so we can talk!" Aviva said smiling as she left.

A couple hour's later the brother's told everyone of their life with their _other_ families, and of their memories trying to resurface. They then remembered their run in at the theatre, and _couldn't_ believe how _close_ they were to finding each other that night. After talking Koki wanted to let the world know about the brother's, but both brother's stopped her. They told the team they wanted Zach to _think_ they were still _dead_, and use it to their _advantage_ when they went after him. The team _didn't_ want them too, they just got them back and were _afraid_ of losing them again…this time for _good_! After a long talk they convinced the team they had to, Zach _couldn't_ win and they reluctantly agreed. So, they came up with a plan, and by the afternoon they were ready, so after hug's they all went to their room's to sleep for awhile. Each one was asleep the minute their head's hit their pillows.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**Surprise Time:**

That evening they gathered in the control room and went over their plan once more before the brother's put on their Creature suit's and Creature pod's. After hug's the brother's left, Koki sent coordinate's to their pods of where she had _finally_ located Zach's jet, and the brother's drove there. Once there Martin parked the Createrra and went to get out, but was stopped by Chris, he looked at his brother confused until Chris spoke.

"Martin before we go confront Zach, I want you to know that I love you!"

"I love you too Chris!" Martin said grabbing him gently by the back of his neck. "Are you _okay_?"

"Its just that after thinking you were _dead_, only to _find_ you again…it _scare's_ me to think that I might _lose_ you for _good_ this time!"

"Chris, I feel the _same_ about you, but Zach _won't_ get us this time I _promise_! We're an _unstoppable_ team, and Zach's going to learn the _hard_ way not to mess with the Kratt brother's! You ready to do this little brother?"

"I'm _ready_!" Chris answered smiling. "Let's do this!"

They got out and looked through the bushes and saw Zach's jet, but no one was outside so they snuck to the jet and looked for a way on. Chris then spotted an air vent, after carefully undoing it they realized they'd be able to fit in. So one at a time with Martin in the lead, they went in and once together, they watched quietly as Zachbot's moved around below them oblivious to their presence. They then continued following the vent's until they came to a room where Zach was holding the animal's he had caught and waited until the animals were alone. Once alone the brother's carefully undid the vent cover and quietly jumped to the floor, before they went up to the cage's and began unlocking them. After all of the cage's were unlocked Martin opened the door to the room and checked the hallway's they were empty. He gave the signal to Chris who began to open the cages, Martin joined him and minutes later the animals were running down the hall. They ran towards their freedom and ran right into Zachbot's, who were just coming back into the jet; they were quickly trampled by the stampede. As they ran out an alarm sounded, the brother's looked at each other smiling before they snuck out of the jet with the animal's unseen and they then hid in the shadow's waiting for Zach to come after the animals. They didn't have to wait long before Zach angrily came out of the jet with Zachbot's and ordered them to recapture the animals. Seeing the man that caused the brother's _so_ much pain both _instantly_ tensed, Chris moved to go after Zach, but felt his brother's hand on his shoulder, he turned to look at him Martin just shook his head no. They waited until the bot's left Zach alone, then they began to creep closer, keeping to the shadow's, until they were right behind him he had _no_ clue they were there, he began talking to himself.

"There are _only_ two people who would do this to me, but I _killed_ them! Those _useless_ bot's _must_ have left the cages unlocked!"

"You _know_ Zach talking to yourself _could_ be considered the first sign you're _crazy_?" Chris said from behind him, they saw Zach freeze. "I'd be _careful_ Zach!"

"_Could_ be, but as long as he _doesn't_ start _answering_ himself I _think_ he'll be okay!" Martin added as they looked at each other smiling, before looking back at him, he spoke.

"_No_! It…it _couldn't_ be! You're _dead_…I saw you with my _own_ eye's!" Zach said as he turned to see the brother's standing together smiling, he shook his head not wanting to believe they were really there. "_You two are dead_!"

"Are you _okay_ Zach? He doesn't look too good Martin, what do you think?" Chris asked teasing Zach as smiling he looked at his brother, Zach was in complete shock.

"You know, you're right Chris!" Martin agreed looking at Chris smiling. "What's wrong Zach? It look's like you've seen a _ghost_?"

"Hold on Martin, I think you mean _two_ ghosts?" Chris corrected him.

"You're right, sorry bro!" Martin said to Chris, Chris smiled.

"This isn't _real_! _I_ killed you! I must be dreaming!" Zach said.

"_Really_ Zach? You know this is getting real old, real fast! Long story short; you _only_ injured us, we ended up with amnesia and were found by people who got us help! When our memories returned we came back here to _stop_ you!" Martin answered smiling.

"Man, you _couldn't_ even get that right Zach! You know something though Zach, if it wasn't for your _sick_ need to be in the spotlight _neither_ of us would be here right now! It was _your_ interview on TV that brought our memories back actually! So, I guess in a _weird_, _twisted_ way we need to thank you!" Chris added, Martin agreed.

"So…I guess this is the part where you _try_ and make me surrender?" Zach said smiling, the brother's looked at each other, before him again and both smiled as Martin spoke.

"No! _This_ is the part where we catch you and make you _hurt_ like we did!"

"You _Wild Ratt's _seem pretty confident for two _losers_ back from the _grave_!" Zach said.

"I _guess _that's what happens when someone _tries_ and _fail's_ to kill you! Luck was on our side that night!" Chris answered.

"Well, your _luck_ run's out tonight! I came here to finish what I started that night, and I will…starting with getting _rid_ of you two!" Zach said smiling as he pushed a button on a remote he held and they were suddenly surrounded by Zachbot's. "_Get rid of them_!"

The bot's attacked, while Zach stood watching smiling, until he realized the brother's were gaining the upper hand, only this _time_ they were working together _better_ than they _ever_ had before! From where he stood he sent more Zachbot's into the fight, his smile returned seeing that even though the brother's were destroying the bot's, both brother's received just as many hit's from the bot's that they gave. After a few minute's seeing his bot's were losing Zach got onto a bot and took off into the trees, he planned on finishing them off this time; _he wouldn't fail a second time_!

"Martin! _Zach_!" Chris yelled as he destroyed two bot's.

"_I see him_!" Martin yelled as he kicked a bot and sent it flying into a tree. "Let's go!"

The brother's took off after Zach, destroying bot's along the way, as they chased Zach, Chris suddenly remembered this was _exactly_ how it started the night everything happened and became scared. His heart beat out of _control_ as Martin spoke the word's he knew were coming, he couldn't go through with it and froze Martin stopped running too seeing him.

"Chris? What is it? What's _wrong_?" Martin asked concerned.

"I'm _not_ doing this!" Chris simply said.

"_What_? Chris, we have a _fail proof_ plan! We just need to…"

"_No_!" Chris refused cutting Martin off. "I'm _not_ doing it!"

"Chris, what's going on? Talk to me!" Martin asked worried.

"I…I can't okay? I'm _scared_!" Chris finally admitted.

"Ah…so the truth _finally_ come's out huh?" Martin said gently as he sat on a rock.

"Martin doesn't it _bother_ you? We _almost_ died out here doing _exactly_ what we're doing now! _Doesn't_ that scare you? _It sure as hell does me_! I…I _can't_ Martin I'm sorry!" Chris said upset as he turned from Martin unable meet his eyes, Martin sighed before he spoke.

"Chris, I'm sorry too! In my _need_ to get revenge on Zach, I _never_ thought how being back in this situation would affect you! To answer your question…yeah, yeah I'm _scared_ out of my _damn_ mind!" Martin said looking at the ground, Chris looked at him.

"Really? Then _why_ did you want to do this?" Chris asked.

"I did it because I know, I _couldn't_ let Zach win! If we let that happen then _all_ we've done to help protect animal's all our lives would have been in _vain_! My _only_ regret in all of this is that I _didn't_ consider how this would affect you, and for that I'm sorry Chris!" Martin said sadly still starring at the ground, Chris looked at him with tear's in his eye's, he took a deep breath and closed his eye's before speaking to Martin as he sat with him.

"Martin you're right! We _can't_ let Zach win! We'll stick to your plan and _finish_ this tonight!" Chris said as he finally got rid of his fears.

"That's the Chris I know!" Martin said as they stood. "Come on let's…" Martin was cut off when Zach appeared out of the bushes and charged them still on his Zachbot. He hit Martin hard and knocked him to the ground away from Chris, he screamed his name.

"_MARTIN_!" Chris yelled as he raced to his brother, but Zach was quicker and got to him first, and picked him up by the front of his shirt and held him in the air by it Martin dazed by the attack, Zach smiled evilly as he looked at the brother's and spoke to them.

"Isn't that _sweet_! I'm _glad_ I didn't miss that _touching brotherly moment_!"

"Let him go Zach! Or I'll…" Zach cut Chris off still smiling.

"Or you'll do what _Green Guy_? I'm going to finish what I started that night, _only_ this time I make _no_ mistakes!" Zach said.

"You'll _never_ get rid of us Zach! You're a _loser_, and you'll _always_ be one!" Martin said smiling as he punched Zach hard in the stomach, causing him to let go of him, he fell to the ground Chris was at his side in an instant, he spoke to him worried.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm _fine_!" Martin said smiling once he was standing he patted Chris' shoulder.

"That was your _last_ mistake Wild Ratt!" Zach yelled before charging them again on the Zachbot, but they moved out of the way just in time and Zach missed them both.

Furious he missed; he charged them again missing them! He continued to charge them and continued to miss them; beyond furious Zach finally grabbed a branch and charged, swinging it as he did! The branch was big enough that it caught both brother's at the same time sending them in opposite directions. Both brother's landed hard and were stunned as well as hurt by the blow, as they tried to get up Zach came at them again. Chris had made it to his feet again and had his back to him, as he charged Chris he swung the branch at his leg's knocking his feet out from under him causing him to land hard on his back. All the air was forced from his lungs; he rolled over onto his stomach trying to catch his breath. Zach then went after Martin who was on his hands and knee's Zach brought the branch down hard connecting with his back, Martin cried out in pain. Zach continued his assault on the helpless brother's, until as he came back around to attack Martin again he was caught off guard when Martin grabbed the branch. Unprepared for his doing that caused Zach to lose his balance and he fell off the bot to the ground, the bot took off over the tree's disappearing. Once on the ground Martin dropped the branch and stood trying to catch his breath, seeing Zach trying to get up Martin went up to him and kicked him in his side knocking him onto his back, before he knelt by Zach and smiling he spoke.

"Where you going _Zach_? The _fun_ is just getting _started_!" Martin said as he grabbed Zach's shirt collar and pulled him towards him. "You're going to feel _everything_ we've felt!" Martin said as he hit Zach, he continued to punch him wanting him to feel the pain they did. As he raised his fist to hit him again he was stopped, he looked behind him and saw his brother holding his arm, Chris shook his head no and spoke gently to him.

"Martin, no! You're _not_ like him! We got our revenge, now let him go!"

"_No_! He _need's_ to feel the pain we did!" Martin said upset turning back to Zach, but Chris refused to release his arm. "_He need's to suffer_!"

"He _is_! Martin, let him go!" Chris said releasing his arm, as he did Martin let Zach go and stood up; Zach got up painfully and took off to his jet. They watched him go and minute's later the jet took off into the sky and soon disappeared, Chris went to Martin and hugged him, he was glad Martin had listened to him and let Zach go, Martin spoke.

"Thanks for _stopping_ me Chris!" Martin said pulling away.

"Anytime bro! Come on let's go back to the Tortuga!" Chris said as they turned and left.

An hour later they pulled up to the ship and parked, they had just gotten out of the Createrra when the ship's door's opened and Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy rushed out relieved to see them. Despite the pain the brother's hugged them back before they all went inside. Once inside Aviva with Koki's help checked their wounds, thankfully none were serious so after they were done the brother's had showers and changed before their wounds were bandaged. Once finished they all sat together and the brother's told them everything that happened, the team were glad that after what happened they didn't get seriously hurt. Awhile later the brother's sore and exhausted went to bed, while Koki with their approval _finally_ let the world know about them being alive. Once alone they got into their bed's and began to talk about all that's happened. Both brother's were _so_ glad to be back with their family again, but both wanted to do something to thank their adopted families. So they decided that they'd bring them to the Tortuga to meet the others and then take them on a _Creature Adventure_! They soon fell asleep able to rest peacefully knowing they were together again and nothing could tear them apart.

**The Next Day:**

After waking the brother's told the other's their idea and they agreed to help, so after breakfast the brother's left in their borrowed car's and went to see their _very_ worried families.

Martin pulled into the driveway and got out slowly, he hurt _all_ over and was covered in cuts and bruises, he looked as bad as he felt. As he shut the car door, he heard the front door open and second's later he heard Amanda's voice thick with tear's as she called to him as she raced down the step's and straight into his waiting arm's. He hugged her, she held tightly to him as her parent's joined them, seeing him they became upset, Sarah touched his bruised face and he smiled. Then he hugged them too, he put Amanda down and they went into the house and sat on the couch, Amanda sat on his lap. He then told them about his return to the Tortuga, and his fight with Zach, he _purposely_ left out the part about finding Chris, both brother's had agreed to keep it a _surprise_. Then he told them he had a surprise for them and to go pack for a week. Once ready they locked the house up and with Martin driving they headed for the Tortuga.

Chris pulled up to the house and like Martin had done, he got out of the car slowly, his _whole_ body hurting, he was covered in cut's and bruise's too, and knew he looked as bad as he felt. He shut the door and had started walking towards the house, when the front door opened and Thomas and Kari came out. The three of them looked at each other before Kari rushed to him and touched his face before she hugged him. Then Thomas hugged him, both _so_ grateful he was alive. They went inside and sat on the couch, and Chris told them everything, _except_ about finding Martin. Then smiling he told them to go pack for a week, he had a surprise for them, so they did. Then locking the house, and with Chris driving they headed for the Tortuga.

Chris and his family arrived at the Tortuga first and once parked they got out and Thomas and Kari were _amazed_ by the seeing the ship up close. They were soon joined by Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy, after introduction's as they hugged Chris pulled Aviva aside and asked if Martin was back yet and she told him no. So, they all went inside and Chris took them on a tour of the entire ship before ending up in the control room. Soon after Martin and his family arrived, the team greeted them and after introduction's as they hugged Martin pulled Koki aside and asked if Chris was back yet and she told him they were inside. Smiling Martin carries Amanda as they all go inside, and he take's them to the control room and as they enter Chris turn's around smiling at them. Chris, Thomas, and Kari went to where Martin stood with Amanda, Billy, and Sarah, Martin smiled back.

"Uncle Martin?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah honey?" Martin said smiling.

"Who's _he_? He look's like you! Oh, he's _hurt_ too; did the bad man hurt _him_ like he hurt _you_?" She asked upset as she touched both of the brother's faces gently; Martin looked at Chris and smiled before he answered her reassuring her they were fine.

"Yeah honey, he did! _Don't_ worry though _we_ scared him away, and we're going to be fine!" Martin said. "Billy, Sarah, Amanda this is Chris…_my younger brother_!"

"Thomas, Kari this is Martin…_my older brother_!" Chris quickly added smiling.

No one spoke, instead they all hugged the brother's, _so_ happy they found each other again, Amanda still in Martin's arm's put an arm around each of the brother's neck's and smiling she turned to Chris and spoke, everyone watched and listened.

"Chris, if you're Uncle Martin's brother does that mean I can call you _Uncle Chris_?"

"Of _course_ honey!" Chris said smiling as she hugged him.

Awhile later the bags were brought on board and the brother's told them about going on a _Creature Adventure_, all of them were so excited. Amanda couldn't _wait_ to see the brother's use their Creature suit's they promised to let her pick the animal disc they used once they landed. Later that night after everyone was in bed Martin lay in his bed listening to Chris snore softly and smiled to himself as he remembered how _even_ though _both_ had amnesia they had _still_ managed to find each other. He drifted off to sleep knowing that _no_ matter what happened, they'd _always_ find their way back home _and_ back to each other _every time_!

**THE END!**


End file.
